Sola
by Leidy RC
Summary: "Neji… en serio, jamás te lo perdonaré" una frase la cual Tenten creyó que él no oiría. /Viñeta/ /Capítulo 414 del anime/


_**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. La portada tampoco es mía, pertenece a una secuencia de imágenes creada por 'Papabay', encontrada en tumblr._

 _ **Aclaración: Viñeta de 627 palabras** | Universo Ninja, **aún en la Guerra** | Basado en el anime, capítulo 414 | Género: **Agst** /Romance | **Tenten/Neji**_

 _Al menos, se ve un poco de **reacción** en Tenten. Al ver esa escena donde ella menciona a Neji, no evité escribir esto._

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sola**_

.

* * *

.

.

.

Nunca se acostumbraría a eso: oír el alboroto sobre la llama de la juventud de su maestro y compañero de equipo, _sola_ ; verlos brincar y saltar, _sola_. De ahora en adelante, vería todo eso, _sola_.

Avanzaron tan solo un poco por el campo de batalla, para llevar a su agotadísimo maestro al campamento médico, dejando atrás el cuerpo de _alguien_. El llanto había sido solo un momento, después cesó; la guerra aún no acababa, Tenten lo sabía bien. Sabía muy bien que Guy-sensei se mordió el labio y apretó sus puños para no gritar ni sollozar; en cambio, Lee, lloró libremente la muerte de su amigo, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos. ¿Y ella? Solo sintió que _algo_ se apagaba.

—¡Vamos donde están todos con el poder de la juventud al máximo, Lee, Tenten!— se detuvo al oír las palabras de su maestro, así como su compañero también lo hizo.

—¡Pero está agotado, Guy-sensei!— supo bien que él no haría caso a las palabras de su pupilo. _"_ _ **Él**_ _también lo hubiera predicho"_ pensó por un brevísimo instante, antes de volver a poner su máscara de hierro, tan dura, pues ella ahora sería el _pilar_ del equipo. La _única_ cuerda.

—¡Su cuerpo y sus palabras no concuerdan!— cruzó sus brazos, creyendo una vez más, que su maestro estaba loco.

Unas nubes de arena se veían en lo alto, dirigiéndose a algún lugar en concreto. Lee avisó lo que veía: Gaara transportaba a Naruto, el cual estaba malherido. Algo malo pasaba, cosa que Guy no dudó en advertir, soltándose del agarre de su alumno.

—¡Retrocedamos donde Kakashi, Lee, Tenten! ¡Mi sangre está gritando!

—¡Es una súper premonición!

—¡¿Qué?!— no evitó gritar, indignada. Pero algo sabía: ella _sola_ no podía poner orden. Hacía falta esa _grave voz_ para callarlos. _"¡Es inútil decir algo estando con estos dos bobos súper apasionados!"_ sus ojos castaños se clavaron al cielo, creyendo tal vez, que se podía dirigir a él: — Neji, ¿por qué me dejaste sola?— dijo estresada y audible para cualquiera, pero menos ellos. Echó la cabeza hacia adelante, al darse cuenta que la veían serenos: — Está bien, retrocederemos. Si quieren retroceder, retrocederemos…

Avanzó, para después oír las pisadas de las dos bestias verdes tras de sí. No supo por qué sus puños se cerraron; mucho menos se dio cuenta cómo una pequeña lágrima se formó en su ojo, a punto de rodar por su empolvada mejilla.

" _Neji… en serio, jamás te lo perdonaré"_ una frase la cual creyó que él no oiría. Neji estaba muerto, la había dejado _sola_ y, en ese momento, deseó tener su fantasma en frente para golpearlo; aún cuando su mano lo traspasaría. Por un breve instante, sintió que alguien la mirada desde adelante; no se atrevió a levantar el rostro, pues tenía la certeza que no había nadie ahí. _Nadie…_

Si no era nadie, con mayor razón podía levantar su mirada. Lo hizo, decidida a continuar, retirando con un solo dedo, aquella lágrima solitaria que no cayó. Si no lloró con verlo ahí, en el suelo y sin vida, no iba a hacerlo al recordarlo. Por supuesto, lo haría luego, cuando esté sola y la guerra haya terminado. Cuando esté _sola_ en su departamento, libre de gritar y llorar sin ser vista; o tal vez vista por un _alguien invisible que la visite_.

Porque ese _alguien_ le estaba siguiendo, la vio _casi_ llorar y apretó su propio antebrazo mientras susurraba un _"No"._ Ese _alguien_ estaría ahí, no arrepentido, pero sí triste.

Cuando Neji vio a Tenten aumentar la velocidad de sus pasos, atravesando su espectral cuerpo, solo pudo formar una nostálgica sonrisa y susurrar un inútil _"Lo siento"_. No lo escucharía, pero al menos sentiría una corriente eléctrica en su espina dorsal y una opresión en el pecho; justo en su corazón.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.

Es el primer fic que escribo situándome "después de la guerra" pero sin revivir a Neji, cosa que no superaré. Y creo que no soy la única, si hablamos de fanáticas; ni tampoco la única si hablo de Tenten.

¡Ella quedó sola! ¡Soltera! En verdad, quien creían que era "su hijo" (nunca lo creí yo), no es su hijo, es solo el hijo de Lee con una desconocida. Eso se ve en la película de Boruto, Tenten es supervisora de exámenes chunin creo, junto a Shino.

Por esa soledad, yo seguiré considerando al NejiTen como **pareja** **canon**.

Bien, volviendo al fic: eso sucede en el capítulo 414, aunque claro, sin la escena de Neji ni demás pensamientos... solo sale ella limpiándose una lágrima con el dedo, diciendo que nunca le perdonará a Neji el que le haya dejado sola. Eso causó amargura en mí, junto la secuencia de imágenes que vi; y salió esto.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Cualquier duda, opinión, crítica, simple comentario; es bienvenida en un **review** :)

Saludos.


End file.
